Is love an Illusion, yes?
by Wandering Alice
Summary: I'm an illusionist, but a point came wherein I don't know the difference between real and illusion. Hey, is love also an Illusion? An Illusion that tortures a person, slowly and painfully kills them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi guuuyss! Long time no write, eh?

Does anyone know me? Hmm... no? Eeeehhh?

I'm wandering alice I'm not actually a newbie fanfiction author, I've already written several stories for my different ,OTP(s) in different fandoms. Well, my first ever story was "always mammon" am not joking, I forgot my password in my first account so I decided to make a new one. That story was written centuries ago! Exageration. Haha... some may say "that's the biatch who writes with many grammatical error," mind you, I've been away for God-knows-how many years. I actually write in livejournal now, yeaaaah. I decided to write this for practice reasons. Sort of review, I suck at writing in English. Pfft. Oh, if you have suggestions about my grammar and writing techniques feel free to leave a comment in the review, it'll be appreciated. Sorry for the errors, English isn't really my native language, though some said that it was our local language, pfft. I'll quit the yappin' and you reading!

* * *

**Fran's POV**

Darkness enveloped the whole room, no one dared to speak a word, nor make a single move. Only the ticking of the clock, the dripping of the water from the broken pipe was heard.

"It's dinner time! Get your food here, morons! No asking seconds." As soon as the owner placed the large bowl on the floor, children will be running towards the gigantic bowl of leftovers. That was the only food they will serve. Nevertheless, children are willing to kill each other just to have a taste of that food.

I got used to that kind of living. Ever since my parents threw me out of their home for being a freak, just because I have a seafoam green hair and eyes, for making illusions that I never knew I could do, this was the only place I could run to. Some said that I was the son of a demon. I was alone, I don't have any friends, everyone was afraid of me, even my parents are afraid of me.

For me, this kind of life is already a bliss just having a roof over your head, a place to sleep this is... blissful.

Until one night...

The storm is strong, lighting and thunder, countless rain droplets were dripping from the broken windows, it was cold, dark, and I got a feeling that something is coming towards us. I can't sleep, I can't get my eyes to shut and let my self rest.

"Ushishishishi..." someone laughed hysterically outside. I looked up to the window to see who was laughing, only to witness a person killing one of the guards outside, brutally. He wasn't alone, he was with two other person, I couldn't see their faces due to the dark surroundings and harsh rain. I immediately went to cover my self with my dirty blanket insisting that this is all a bad dream.

That is where I was wrong...

The door slammed open by a hooded guy, he was soaking wet, he has a sword attached to his hand. he went inside, walked towards the group of children sleeping soundly, clueless about what is Currently happening. He pulled his hood down revealing a beautiful, silver hair. Another person walked in, "Ushishishi... when do I start killing everyone?" He was the one who killed the guard outside with no mercy, I'm guessing he is going to do the same thing to us. He pulled his hood down, revealing golden locks that covers half of his face, and on the side it was designed with a tiara. 'Is he gay?'

"After I find the brat that boss is asking for," the long haired guy said, though at first I thought he was a lady. He slowly walks around the room examining the children's faces, until he looked at my way. I shut my eyes, pretending to sleep.

He pulled my blanket, cold air enveloped my body, until I felt someone lifting me from the ground. "Belphegor, do your job. No one will be left, clean this place." I heard him say.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, groaning as I felt something stings from my back, probably from the whipping earlier that morning. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. "Shut it, brat. You'll see." he said. I looked back, I witnessed the place was burning with red flames.

He placed me down, "Voi! I'm Squalo Superbia, rain guardian of Varia. Second-in-command." He said. I eyed him, he really is a male! "Voi! I take it that you are that Fran brat?" He asked, I just nodded in reply.

"Here's some news, Fran. You are now going to be the new illusionist of Varia, since our last one died." He said. "Illusionist? But I have with controlling my illusions." I simply stated. "We are aware of that, boss will be talking to you about that matter," He said as he squeezed the water out of his hair.

-LINE-

"Ushishishi... the prince is done～" someone walked towards us with both of his arms were behind his head. "Squalo, who's the toad?" He asked. Toad...?

"He's the brat boss is asking for." Sqaulo replied. Squalo looked at me, " this is Belphegor, he is the storm guardian of Varia," Belphegor grinned, making his way to me. "Are you gay?" I asked, looking up to him. He pulled out oddly shaped knives, "ushishishi... the prince isn't gay, you toad!" He said, as he threw knives on my way. Fortunately, I was able to make an illusion of a wall. That stopped his knives from reaching me. "Voi! Stop it Bel! I don't want to be sent out to an another mission, finding a new illusionist!"

Then another person walked in, he is ugly! It made me grip on the long haired commander's silver hair. "Monster!" I shouted monotonously, "Voi! Let go, you brat! That's not a monster, although he looks like one, he's another guardian of Varia, Levi-A-than,"

When the three of them are already complete they took me to a huge mansion that has a castle-like exterior design.

Squalo opened the humongous door. "Voi! Lussuria!" He shouted, he's been shouting since we started going back here, I think I might go deaf tomorrow.

"Hai hai, Squa-chan. Loud as ever," someone said, he walked in, he looked like a rainbow. He's too colorful. "Heal the damn brat, I'll file a damn report to the boss, Voi!"Squalo said as he went upstairs. "Ushishishishi... the Prince will be taking a bath now in his room, bye-bii～" Belphegor said as he went the same direction as the loud commander, and that Levi guy, I don't care what happened to him. He's just too scary to look at.

"Kyaaa～You're so adorable Fran-chan～" said the rainbow. "By the way, I am Lusssuria, Varia's sun guardian and Varia's mama. You can call me mama Luss or Luss-nee～" he giggled like a highschool teenage girl who had her crush date her. "Come now, Franny-chan. I'll show you to your room, then I'll heal you, better change those clothes dear～" he said. "But, I don't have any clothes. Owner never gave us any," I stated monotonously. "That's okay, dear. Varia will provide you enough supply of clothes. Now, off you go dear～scrub off those dirt! It's spoiling your cuteness," mama luss said as he pushed me to the bathroom.

I took off my torn shirt and shorts. Opened the shower, and let all my past be washed away with the dirt. This is the new me, I'm now part of the Varia. I scrubbed my body, takring away all the dirt, I shampooed my hair, rinsed it, I saw dark colored water to flow from my body. I repeated cleaning my body until I was clean enough to be able to make myself presentable. I wiped my self and wrapped a towel around my waist and the other towel was for my hair. I looked at the mirror, I was shocked with what I saw, am I that pale? Was my hair that long? Wow...

I got out from the bathroom and opened the closet, I saw a jacket almost the same as the long haired commander, the Idiotic fake-prince, and mama Luss'. I pulled out one and tried them myself. It fits perfectly!

"Franny-chan, are you done now? I'm coming in～" Lussuria opened the door, making his way to his bed. "Come here, now Franny, let's heal your wounds." I saw his ring released fire and he inserted those to a small box, it released a beautiful peacock. "Be still now, bird chan will heal your wounds," the peacock exerted a large amount of sunlight that made me comfortable and heal my wounds. Suddenly, I felt my hair was growing longer faster, and my nails. "Enough now bird-chan, go back now, you've done greatly" Luss said as he commanded the animal to go back inside.

"Now Fran, sit by the hairdresser, let mama Luss take care of you," I sat and waited for him. He has a nailcutter, comb, brush and scissors. "Let's cut those nails dear and that hair, Squalo might get jealous!" He said as he made his way grabbing my head. "Stay still," he said.

"My, my, Franny chan, you have a beautiful hair, it's unique!" The gay said. "They said that it was from thw demon, because I was a son of a demon," I said calmly. "That's not true dear, it's beautiful! It even matches your eyes," he said as he cut my hair up to my jawline. "is it okay to call you, mama luss?" I asked. "I never got to call my own mother that, they despised me, because I was a son of the demon," I added. "Oh, that's really bad. Of course dear, you can call me that, I'll be honored." My rainbow mama said. "Look now Franny! You look stunning!" Mama-Luss said. "Now, now, let's get you to the boss, he wanted to see you," the rainbow said. I just nodded in reply.

Both of us walked down the huge and long hallway, unfortunately my room was beside the idiotic self-proclaimed prince-senpai.

After a few minutes of walking through that endless hallway, we've managed to reach the said office, it has a large door. "Well, we're here～!" Lussuria exclaimed, "just stay here, I'll go tell the boss you're here," he added and opened the door.

* * *

**A/N**: First chaaaappiiieee is done! Whohoooo... tell me what you think guys! Leave a review, okay? :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second Chapter :) enjoy!

* * *

Fran entered the huge room, he eyed the man who was sitting at a large chair with a wine glass filled with crimson red wine, and a bottle in his desk together with an open folder, the man has eyes that is full of wrath and anger. "Frog scum, sit." He commanded, Fran sat at the chair infront of the desk, "I'm Xanxus, boss of Varia assasination squad. Let me get this straight frog trash, this house is a home of lunatics, crazy, war-freaks, try to escape this place, you won't make it to the gate alive, keep that in mind," Xanxus said, "Don't worry, I won't escape, I don't have any other place to go. You burned down my last home, remember?" Fran stated.

Xanxus drank his wine before placing it down the desk. "Good. Welcome to Varia Assasination squad, we are part of mafia, Frog trash. You're our new mist guardian and illusionist, you'll be living here for the rest of your life, do you have any idea what our job is?" The raven haired man asked. "You kill people with no mercy," Fran simply stated. "It's not just that, trash. We get rid of useless people who are against Vongola, that's our job," Xanxus said he looked at the teen infront of him, the. Teal haired teen didn't react nor flinch. "You'll be staying here for a week, then I'll have you fly to Japan to meet your trainer, you'll be training with him for a year or two, it depends on your progress, actually I looked into the reports, it seems that people are calling you son of a demon," Xanxus said, "Yes, they said that I was the son of a demon for being able to make illusions that I never knew I could do. For having teal hair and eyes, they feared me for that, they even threw me out and sold me, men touched me in different places," Fran stated as he stood up and looked at Xanxus straight in the eyes. "But that was all in the past, I threw them all, this is the new me." The teen spat. "You can go now," Xanxus said, with that the new illusionist went out of the large room.

"Oh Franny chan! Are you alright? Did the boss hurt you? Did he throw glasses at you? Wounds. Wounds. Wounds." Lussuria asked worriedly as the whole body of thw younger. "I'm alright mama Luss," Fran said pushing the flamboyant away. "Oh thank God, let's go to the kitchen, I'll cook something for you, what do you want?" Lussuria offered. "Anything, as long as it's edible," Fran simply stated.

"Oh Franny, I feel like a real mama having you walk with me to the kitchen, and making you some treat～" Lussuria exclaimed.

"Ushishishi... Lussuria where are the frog?" The blonde asked as he made his way near to the duo, "I'm just taking him to the kitchen to make him some treat," Lussuria said, "The prince will borrow froggy for a while now, the prince and frog needs to discuss the rules... ushishishi..." Bel said as he forcefully pulled the younger from the talking rainbow. "Help..." he voiced out to his nama, but the rainbow just waved his hand and said, "have fun, you two. Bel, don't kill my baby Franny!"

"Ushishishi... There!" Bel place an enormous hat on top of Fran's small head. "Fake-prince-senpai, this enormous hat looks like it's eating my head," Fran said as he looked at the mirror nearby. "Shishi... What are you saying? You look better! And the prince isn't fake, you toad!" Bel said, as he sent three knives flying to Fran's hat. "I see no prince in this room, just a fake idiotic fake prince who forgot to cut his hair and isn't aware of the existance what we, normal people call, 'the comb'," Fran said with pure sarcasm in his voice. "Shishi... I'm gonna kill you, toad. And deep fry your corpse... shishi..," Bel said as he pulled oddly shaped knives from his pocket. "Eww.. that's gross, fake prince." Fran said as he one by one pulled out the knives, bending them and letting them drop onto the cold floor, and started running away, with a mad Bel trailing behind him.

"My, my, Bel-chan, stop throwing knives at the poor boy, it hurts my mother heart to see my baby hurt," Lussuria said, as the teen went behind the gaylord and hid himself. "Shishishi... you're no mother. And, that frog is dead for throwing and bending the prince's royal knives," Bel explained to the talking rainbow. "I won't be bending and throwing them if you won't use me as your target practice, and they aren't royal knives, because you're a fake prince and they are just oddly shaped knives," Fran said monotonously with pure sarcasm in it. "Shishishi... You're seriously gonna get it, you frog," Bel said as he went behind, but unfortunately he was stopped by Lussuria from reaching the younger. "If you hurt my Franny-chan again, there will be no more strawberry pancakes for you, -ever!" The gaylord warned. Bel didn't have any other choice but to leave the mint haired one alone. "Stupid frog," he mumbled.

"Now, now, leaving that aside, let's go to the kitchen now, I've prepared sweets to welcome Franny-chan ～ " with that said, the three of them walked to the kitchen. Fran's eyes widen and jaw drop, the sparkle on Fran's eyes was a sign that this was the first time that the boy saw sweets this many, or even eat one. On the other hand, Bel's invisible eyes focused on the younger, 'He looks kind of cute... wait! What am I thinking, I hate that frog, he's mammon's replacement, an ugly stupid fucking toad,' Bel shrugged.

The three of them ate sweets until 2 in the morning, although Lussuria and Bel are sleepy, but a certain tadpole doesn't want to stop eating. "Oi! Toad, stop eating. You do realize it's already 2 in the morning, the prince needs his royal sleep," Bel drowsily said to the younger. Fran looked at the clock, the self-proclaimed prince was right, it was already 2 a.m. and they're still awake. Fran stood up from the stool and went to the fridge and grabbed a box of milk and a bottled water, and then he got himself a cup, Lussuria woke up from his short -really short- nap. He drank the bottled water, them poured himself some milk, and with both hands, Fran held onto the cup and drank it's contents. (a/n: I just imagined a young Fran drinking milk, too adorable!) "Mou~ that's so cute Franny!" Lussuria commented as he took photos of Fran in his current position, on the other hand, Bel, too, was looking at a certain frog, and felt himself blush at the scene before him.

"Tsk, the prince will retreat in his room now," Bel said as he stood up and ran to his room. "Stupid fake prince senpai doesn't look like he's tired." Fran commented as he gently placed the mug on the counter, "Good night, mama Luss," and with that, he walked out of the kitchen.

This was how Fran's first night in Varia went.


End file.
